The Brooklyn Chronicles: The Accused
by RosieRed
Summary: **CHAPTER THREE ADDED** The first installment in The Brooklyn Chronicles--The Brooklyn Lodging House is plagued by a mysterious thief. It couldn't be the young newcomer... could it?
1. In Which We Meet Brooklyn

****

Title: The Brooklyn Chronicles: The Accused

****

Chapter: Chapter One—We Meet Brooklyn

****

Rating: Maybe PG… I don't expect this to get over PG-13 at any point

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns _Newsies_ and all the characters from _Newsies_ (well, excepting the ones that were real… i.e. Spot and Racetrack). They're all copyright and what not, blah blah blah, you've seen it a billion times. I don't own them, but I do own Colly, Boyd, Blackjack, Cats-Eye, Steelie, Domino, Guv'na, Red, and Ties. If I happen to have a character that's the same name as one of yours (only after I started this did I start seeing the name "Blackjack" pop up once or twice) and you're really very worried about it, I'll change it. But don't do that unless the characters are exactly alike, I do love mine the way they are.

** * **

"Aw, c'mon Spot, it's only a liddle kid. He didn't mean ta run inta ya', didja' kid?" As the sun set, a boy of maybe ten or eleven was sprawled on the dirty cobblestones of Brooklyn. His big brown eyes widened at the two big newsboys in front of him. The older newsie picked up the little boy and dusted him off. "He ain't even a newsie; don' botha' soakin' him." Trembling, the small thing stared at the famous Spot Conlon, who seemed to be contemplating just exactly how to land a punch on the clumsy kid.

"What's youh name, kid?" Spot pretended to be disinterested, shining the gold tip of his cane on his shirt, then snapping his trademark pink suspenders loudly. "For fucha' ref'rence, ya' know."

"C-collin. Collin Sweeney. But da' kids call me Colly." The boy was at least a few inches shorter than Spot was, and it was pretty obvious to the both of them that Spot would be the winner in any fight they had. Spot swung his cane around, watching his victim nervously adjust his cap again and again.

"Youse right, Boyd. Ain't even worth soakin'." Spot turned away in disgust, letting the kid – Collin – know just how low he was. Obediently, Boyd followed Spot towards the newsies' lodging house. A tiny whimper caught Boyd's attention. He turned around, letting Spot go on ahead, to see little Colly with tears running down his face. The bigger lad made a face, but bent down anyway and looked Colly in the eyes.

"What's da' matta', kid? Ain't ya' gonna' go home?" Collin tried to gather his inner forces to stop crying and look defiant and tough. He knew it was a losing battle and it didn't take long for the tears to start again.

"Me mudda and fadda tol' me ta find woik. Dey ain't got enough food ta keep me. But dey didn't have any jobs left at da fact'ry." Boyd stared at the kid's pathetic little face. It didn't seem like Collin was making up a story so he could try and rob Boyd of the few pennies he might have. But still, some of these street kids were excellent actors… _Nah,_ Boyd decided, _he ain't lying. Dis kid needs a job and a fucha'._

"Why not woik wit' me, kid? Colly, was it? Wouldn't hoit, an' I can spot ya' anudda job afta' a while." Little Collin's face lit up. Boyd held a hand out and Collin shook it eagerly. "I'm Boyd Donelly. So, I guess youh gonna need ta live at the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodgin' 'ouse fer a bit, hm?"

** * **

Spot hadn't been too entirely happy about Boyd letting Colly stay in the lodging house. In fact, he was furious at Boyd for it. After being greeted with the shout "What da' hell is HE doin' heah?!", Boyd winced and followed Spot into his bedroom, which had been a small office until Spot had taken it over for his own private living quarters.

Against his better judgement, Collin put his ear to the wall to hear the two boys arguing. He caught snippets of things, mostly along the lines of "Da' kid's a klutz!" and "He ain't so bad, Spot." Things went into hushed whispers and Colly couldn't hear anything. Finally, a reluctant Spot agreed to let Colly stay there… under the promise it was only until Boyd found him another job. Boyd walked out of Spot's room and gave Colly a brotherly pat on the head.

"He says youse allowed ta stay, Col. Don' worry 'bout it." Boyd forced a grin, making Colly wonder what Boyd had had to barter to persuade Spot to give in. Boyd led Collin to a bunk. "Dis is ouhs. Ya can take da' top mattress."

As the others began changing for bed, Colly blushed and turned away. Boyd gave him a funny look.

"Ain't ya' gonna change fer bed, Colly?" Boyd stripped down to his underclothes and tossed his other garments onto the floor. Colly shook his head.

"I… I jus' ain't used ta changin' in fronna' oddahs. Me mudda said it was rude ta watch da oddahs change as well." Kicking his boots off, Colly climbed onto the top bunk and pulled the thin white sheet over himself. He rolled over to face the wall and fell asleep promptly—in his clothes.

** * **

Collin was rudely awakened in the morning when an older man, maybe in his early fifties, knocked on each bunk bed loudly. His knuckles hitting the wood resonated throughout the room. Noticing the other boys were awake, Colly fiddled with his cap. He was surprised it had stayed on during the night. Boyd grinned at his new friend's bewildered look.

"Dat's da' owna' of da' Lodgin' 'ouse. He comes in ev'ry mornin' an' gets us ready ta sell papes." Boyd adjusted the undershirt hiding beneath his miraculously clean white shirt. He sat on the edge of the mattress to tie his boots. "Ya' fell asleep in youh clothes last night, but I din't want ta wake ya' up. Ya' even left yer cap on!" Collin jumped down from his bed and was greeted with the sight of about twenty half naked newsies. Colly squeaked and turned away, causing Boyd to chuckle.

"Get used ta it, Col. We change ouh clothes ev'ry day, kid. By da' way, dat's Blackjack and Domino's bed, and dat's Blackjack getting dressed an' Domino takin' Black's cahds." A dark haired kid standing by the bed next to them tucked something into his pocket and waved. The blond boy shouted and grabbed for his cards.

"DOMINO!" The boy Colly assumed was Blackjack chased the other boy into the next room, still trying to pull his pants up. Collin let out a boyish giggle.

"Are dey always like dat?" Boyd nodded with a grin and pointed out another pair in the corner.

"Dat's Steelie and Cats-Eye, like da' kind of mahbles. Cats-Eye is da' one wit' da' green vest an' cap. Dey ain't gonna pay much attention to ya' unless youse got some mahbles for dem." Boyd led Colly to a door on the other side of the room.

"In heah is da' showas an' sinks. Ya' prob'ly ain't gotta' shave yet," Collin mumbled an embarrassed "no" and Boyd went on, "But dat's what most of da' boys use it fer in da mornin'." Pushing the door open, Boyd shoved Colly into the room. "Hey fellas! Dis is Colly. He an' I will be sellin' togedda'. Colly, ya know Blackjack and Domino. The redhead is Red an' da oddah one in knickas is Ties. Guv'na is da one wit' da bowler hat, tryin' ta play up ta his name." Various altogether-too-cheerful-for-it-to-be-sunrise "hellos" rang out, and Guv'na threw a towel at Boyd, laughing.

"Yeah, well, wheah's youh wings, Boidee?" Guv'na teased. Boyd tossed the towel at Domino and punched Red playfully.

"How's da sellin' goin', kid? Youse made a lotta' money on youh new cohna'?" While Boyd and Red chatted, Colly looked around, not knowing what to say or make of all this. He'd never known so many different kinds of boys. And they were anything but modest… Parading around with only their underwear on, some even daring to take it off to wash! 

As Colly gazed in amazement, the door swung open and Spot swaggered in. A few cries of "mornin' Spot!" and "hey Spot, how ya' doin'?" rang out. Spot gave a few nods and grins to his band and stopped in front of Collin.

"Youse gonna' be livin' in dis Lodgin' House, youse gotta know dat some t'ings ain't allowed. No comin' in late an' distoibin' da' boys. No goils," Colly blushed. "It ain't so uncommon, da' boys wantin' ta smooch dere lates' sweetheaht in dere beds!" Collin blushed even harder, but Spot continued on. "An' youse gotta' wake up wit' da' rest of us. Unless youse sick. Ya' got it, kid?"

"Yessih, Spot, sih," Collin answered, looking around nervously as the boys cracked up. Spot leaned on his cane ever so slightly, an amused smirk on his face.

"Ya' ain't so bad, Colly. Just _nevah_ run inta me _evah_ again." 

** * **

****

Thank you: Erin (Behind-Da-Scenes-Beta), Krelxi (Oddah-Beta), and Sparks (Pyro-Beta). *blows kisses* You guys rock.


	2. Da' Newsie Brudda'hood

****

Title: The Brooklyn Chronicles: The Accused

****

Chapter: Chapter Two—Da' Newsie Brudda'hood

****

Rating: PG

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns _Newsies_ and all the characters from _Newsies_ (well, excepting the ones that were real… i.e. Spot and Racetrack). They're all copyright and what not, blah blah blah, you've seen it a billion times. I don't own them, but I do own Colly, Boyd, Blackjack, Cats-Eye, Steelie, Domino, Guv'na, Red, and Ties. If I happen to have a character that's the same name as one of yours (only after I started this did I start seeing the name "Blackjack" pop up once or twice) and you're really very worried about it, I'll change it. But don't do that unless the characters are exactly alike, I do love mine the way they are. 

** * **

Chewing thoughtfully on a piece of bread that was more or less stale (a wholesome breakfast), Colly waited behind Boyd in the line for the distribution offices. He had enough money for twenty papers, and that was probably more than he'd need his first day selling. The line moved and Boyd stepped up to the window. He clinked down a fifty-cent piece on the counter.

"Hundred papes," he declared proudly. "An', c'meah, Colly," Collin timidly walked up to Boyd's side. "T'oity papers fer me pahtna'." Collin jerked his head up in surprise, staring at Boyd incredulously.

"What? Don't botha', Boyd, I… I have me own money. I don't need nobody payin' fer me." Boyd slapped down another fifteen cents and handed Colly a stack of papers.

"Youh foist day on da job an' youh tellin' ME what ta do?" Boyd shook his head good-naturedly, pretending to scold Colly. "Ya' take dose papes as a gift an' tomorrer ya' can buy youh own." Boyd jumped off a wooden platform, strolled over to a well-dressed woman and, respectfully taking his cap off, pitched his lines and sold a paper. He looked for his partner and found Colly clear across the street making a business transaction with an elderly gentleman. Tucking a penny into his pocket, Colly glanced up and waved cheerfully at Boyd.

"Sold me foist pape!" he called. Boyd walked across the street with the familiar cry of "Extra, extra!" to join Collin... and perhaps attract a few customers on the way. 

** * **

After Boyd had sold all of his papers and Colly had managed most of his, Boyd had the great idea to go swimming. Laughing apprehensively, Collin protested it was too cold and took out the ten-cent piece he'd planned on using for his papers that morning.

"How 'bout I treats ya' ta a drink instead, Boyd? Ta repay ya' fer da papes." Colly stepped into a small restaurant, tugging lightly on Boyd's shirt to get him to follow. Boyd came inside and slid into a booth. Colly ordered two root beers and slouched down in the comfortable seat. "Mmmm… wish dat ouh beds was made of dis."

"So, how old are ya, anyway? Nine? Ten?" Boyd asked, folding a napkin origami-style. "Look! A swan!"

"Fouhteen… Boyd, dat's a napkin crumpled inta a ball. It don't look like a swan." Collin grinned at Boyd's look of surprise. "Well, it don't."

"No, it ain't dat. Youh fouhteen? Ya look 'bout ten, kid." Boyd looked up as the drinks came. "T'anks."

"I'se fouhteen! Jus' small fer me age!" Insulted, Colly frowned and messed with his cap a little. "I sweah."

"Ah, don' worry 'bout it, Col. I believe ya. 'Sides… younga' sells moah papes, rememba'?" Boyd grinned and quickly finished his root beer. "Ya done yet? Let's go." Colly took a last sip and dropped a few pennies on the table to pay for their drinks. The two newsies headed for the door feeling just as refreshed with a cool drink as they would have with a cold swim. Stepping outside, Boyd recognized one of the other newsboys.

"Red! Hey, Red!" Boyd called, and the young redhead shoved his way through the afternoon lunch crowds to meet up with Collin and Boyd. "What's up, kid? Been sellin' good today?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Red narrowed his eyes. "What wheah ya two doin' in dere?"

"Colly bought us some drinks. Ain't dat nice of him?" Boyd clapped Colly on the shoulder. "He's a good fella'." Collin shrank back at Red's glare, feeling small and awkward.

"Yeah, I noticed ya' two gettin' real pal-sy togedda'," Red pointed out bitterly. "So when ya' gettin' hitched?" Boyd started forward at Red, but regained his composure and settled for just glaring at the feisty little carrot-top.

"Deah ain't no call fer dat, Red! Ya leave Colly alone, it ain't gonna change dat me 'n' him are pahtnas. Ya jus' run along and keep youh sick ideas ta youhself." Boyd looked as if he would punch Red if there were any kind of protest. Red glowered at Colly one last time and stalked off.

"What's his problem? I ain't done nuttin' ta' him," Colly mumbled, "Have I?" Boyd shrugged and started walking down the street that led to the lodging house.

"He's jus' jealous. Me 'n' him sold togedda' fer a while, but he's okay on his own. He'll get ova' it, don' worry, Col. 'Sides..." Boyd smirked and stuck his chest out proudly. "Dere's plenty of me ta go around." 

** * **

"Damn. I fold."

"Yeah, me too. Ya win again. How d'ya keep doin' it?"

"Puah luck, boys. An' I'm plannin' on exehcisin' some o' dat luck at a big poka' game tonight. Some hotshots from Queens are comin' inta town and startin' a, ah, quiet liddle game at da local pub."

"Hah! Can't wait ta see ya lose ta' dem."

"So, why don' ya come and play, too?"

"Nah, we'se got betta' t'ings ta do tonight... met a coupla' goils, didn' we, Domino?"

"Ya boys picked up a coupla' dames?" Boyd walked into the bunkhouse, laughing. "How much are ya payin' dem?" he joked. A group of boys sat on the floor, having just finished their poker game. Blackjack put his cards away and Domino popped a peanut into his mouth and rested his back against the wall.

"Hardeeharhar, Boyd. Dey're real goils!" Domino grabbed another handful of peanuts from a bag near him. Collin leaned on the edge of his and Boyd's bunk and watched the other boys.

"As opposed ta what, dose, uh, whaddya' call 'em... manny-quins?" Guv'na teased, and all the boys got loud, shouting and joking around. 

When it calmed down, and a few boys had left (dates and poker games were waiting), one of the young newsies that Colly had met that morning walked in. His trademark bowtie, the reason people had given him the nickname "Ties", was mussed, and his arms were cupped around something obviously wet and shivering. 

"What's dat, Ties?" Red tried to pry Ties's hands open, but Ties moved away.

"Shove off, Red. Dis is too delicate fer ya." Ties moved one hand away to reveal a tiny gray kitten. "I found 'im in a puddle on da side of da road. He ain't nobody's, or else he wouldn' be so thin!" Boyd carefully took the kitten out of Ties's arms and inspected him.

"Da t'ing seems ta be healt'y, if a liddle wet and hungry. Ties... ya know we'se ain't allowed ta keep pets at da Lodgin' 'ouse." Boyd handed the kitten back to the younger boy, considering his options as the older, more responsible boy. "Ties, I won' tell Spot nor da Lodgin' 'ouse caehtaka' dat youse got a cat heah. But find a home fer it tomorrer." When Ties nodded sadly, Boyd looked around at the others in the room menacingly. "None o' ya' betta' get Ties in trouble 'bout dis."

"We ain't gonna, Boyd." Red crossed his arms. "Unless da' new kid is some kinda rat." Colly jumped up, startled and angered.

"Look here, Red, I ain't done nothin' to ya! You'se been like dis since dis afta'noon, bitta' an' grumpy!" Collin nodded his head fiercely, as if to say "so there!" The other boys, surprised at Colly's sudden outburst, didn't know what to say. Red, determined to get Colly back, opened his mouth. Boyd put a large hand on Red's shoulder and squeezed it threateningly. Red shut his mouth and stormed off to his bed to sulk.

"Ties, I'll find ya a home fer da kit," Colly said, his voice taking an entirely different tone. "Maybe... maybe me folks can take 'em in. Dey ain't got enough money ta' feed me, but how much can a kit eat?"

** * **

Colly woke up before dawn, before any of the other boys, and pulled his large, gray checked shirt over his slightly dirty white undershirt. It had become a habit for Colly to sleep with his cap on; and, sure enough, it was still there on his head when he woke up. Regardless, Colly crept into the washroom and adjusted it carefully in one of the dusty mirrors.

He left the lodging house and silently ran down the cobblestone streets to a five-story apartment building. Climbing the fire escape, Colly stopped at the third floor and peeked into a two room flat. A thin, dreary woman bustled about in the tiny kitchen space and an equally undernourished man was waking up and getting ready for the workday ahead of him. 

Colly quietly pushed open the window and swung himself into the room. The woman's mouth opened as if she was going to scream and nothing had invited itself to make noise. At the same moment, she dropped a handful of eating utensils, which caused a startling clatter. The man jumped up and grabbed Colly by the shirt, ready to throw him out. Colly's hat fell off and he raised his arms, surrendering to the man. The man squinted at Collin, and then his eyes widened.

"Hullo Mum, hullo Dad..."

** * **

Colly pushed his way through a cluster of boys at the distribution offices. Breathless, he motioned to get Ties's attention, and the younger boy, holding the cat in his arms tenderly, walked over with a hopeful, expectant look in his eyes.

"Dey said okay. I can takes 'im ova' anytime taday." Colly gave Ties a brotherly grin and Ties thanked him vigorously.

"I owes ya one, Col, if ya eva' need a fava'... 'S good ta know dat liddle Fluffy'll be taken caeh of!" Ties smiled happily and Colly joined Boyd in line.

"Dat was nice of ya, Col. Bit s'prisin' when I woke up an' ya ain't in youh bed, but dat's okay." Boyd glanced at Colly's face. "Ya okay? Ya look a bit sad."

"Seein' me paren's... well, I'se just missin' dem, is all. Dis mornin' was the foist time I'se seen 'em in a month." Colly looked at the ground. "But it ain't dere fault dat dey can't affohd me." Guv'na stepped into line behind Boyd and Colly.

"Speakin' of not bein' able ta' affoid t'ings..." Guv'na put his arms around Boyd and Colly, grinning in-between them. "Can one of youse lend me two bits fer me papes?" Boyd rolled his eyes and Colly hesitantly handed Guv'na a few coins. "T'anks, fellas. An' Col? We all miss ouh paren's. But we'se gots each oddah. Dat's da' Newsie Brudda'hood!"

As murmurs of agreement traveled through the rest of the line, Guv'na cut in front of Boyd, bought his papers, and tipped his bowler hat at the two. Boyd shouted an amiable protest at Guv'na and shook his head, laughing.

"Well, dat's what ya get when you'se help somebody. A whole lotta' nothin'!"

** * **

After selling their papers and taking in a short vaudeville show, Colly and Boyd arrived at the Newboys' Lodging House almost too late to be allowed in. A few other boys who had seen the show were bubbling with excitement over it. But being hormonal teenage boys, most of the excitement was directed toward how pretty the feature singer had been.

"She was goigeous..." Blackjack sighed and held his hand to his heart. "I t'ink I may be in love!" Domino imitated his best friend dramatically.

"She was gooooooi-gous..." Domino let out a heavy sigh and put one hand on his heart and one to his forehead. His eyes were closed as if the woman were painted on the inside of his eyelids. "I t'ink I may have ta write poems an' send 'er flowas an' becomes a sissy boy ta show me undyin' love!" Domino staggered backwards and opened one eye. "Catch me, fellas, 'fore I faint." Guv'na moved into position as if he was going to catch Domino, and Dom closed his eyes again. He fell backward in an outstanding performance. Or it would have been outstanding, had Guv'na not walked away whistling innocently at the last moment.

"Cut it out, boys," Spot said sharply, but a quick look at his face showed he was as amused as the rest of them. "Some of da' liddle ones is tryin' ta sleep. An' ya should be tryin' ta sleep, too. Wese still gotta' wake up at dawn an' woik." Domino pushed himself up, rubbing his head where he'd hit it on the floor and, still putting an act on, gave a histrionic moan.

"I'm hoit! Oh, I'm dyin'. Hoit and dyin'!" Domino began to wail, but, catching Spot's evil eye, he stopped. "An' by da' way, t'anks, Guv." Dom unbuttoned his shirt.

"No problem, Domino!" Guv'na snickered. "So was da singa' really as 'goigeous' as Black t'inks?"

"Ya mean ya wasn' dere?" Black leaned over the edge of his top bunk to look at Guv'na, who shook his head "no," and Domino, who rolled his eyes and crawled into his bed. "An' she was."

"Heh, ya jus' didn' see her close up. Dey all looks pretty from da' kind of seats we can affoid." Domino put his head down on his pillow and then sat up, puzzled. He reached a hand under it tentatively, trying to find something that had been under there before. Obviously not finding what he was looking for, he grasped around frantically, finally pulling the pillow up.

"What's wrong, Dom?" Blackjack was leaning precariously over the side of the bunk, the blood rushing to his head and making him slightly pink.

"Give 'em back, Black. I know youse got 'em. I was jus' kiddin' about da' love t'ing, but dis ain't funny. I saved a lotta' money ta' buy dose." Seething, Domino got out of bed and started looking around and under his area. Blackjack swung himself down to the ground.

"I sweah I didn' take 'em, Domino." Blackjack picked up Dom's pillow and, finding Domino's claims true, tossed it back on the bed. "I see dat dey ain't dere, but I wouldn' take dose 'cause I knows how much dey means ta ya'!" A few of the boys who were still awake glanced over and mumbled inquiries. Domino's voice rose to a high, frenzied pitch as he went into hysterics over his lost possession. The noise attracted an irritable Spot, who had been hovering about making sure people went to bed.

"What's goin' on? Ain't ya gonna' go ta sleep?" Spot glared down at the pair; they were making a lot of noise and it wasn't pleasing the all-mighty leader. Domino crawled out from under his bed.

"I can't find me dominos, Spot. Me DOMINOS." Spot's expression changed immediately into one of concern.

"Weah dey heah oiliah?" Spot asked, genuine worry in his voice. Everyone knew Domino had spent weeks upon weeks hoarding his pennies to buy the coveted domino set displayed in the window of Burton's General Store. Dom answered the question with a nod and a whimper. "Den maybe dey ain't gone." Spot scowled at the rest of the room. "Maybe somebody t'inks dey can take somebody's propehty an' get away wit' it. I expect ta see Dom's set retoined ta him wit'in t'ree days."

"I bet I knows who took 'em." Every set of eyes turned to see Red standing by the edge of his bed. Domino jumped up anxiously.

"Who? I'se jus' gotta' get 'em back!"

"Da' new kid," Red drawled maliciously. "He's been actin' strangely since he got heah, or haven' ya noticed?" Boyd jumped up to defend his partner, but he couldn't deny that Colly had been acting abnormally. Collin always seemed to be doing _something_ that could be deemed suspicious. Boyd's eyes darted about the room to see how Colly was reacting to being accused, but Colly wasn't there. Boyd sighed inwardly. That would make it considerably harder to prove Colly's innocence.

"Red, we ain't gonna' accuse anyone yet. Dey'se prob'ly pretty scaehed now an' dey ain't gonna' 'fess up right away." Spot turned back to Domino and offered a hand to help him up. "Go ta bed everyone, we'll fig'ah it out tomorrer. Everyone go ta bed... 'cept Boidee. Ya need ta come talk ta me right now."

"Alright, Spot." Spot disappeared into his bedroom and Boyd started to follow. Colly chose that moment to come out of the washroom and Boyd hissed at him. 

"Wheah have ya been? Everyone t'inks ya stole Dom's dominos now!" Colly hung his head and shrugged. Boyd furrowed his brow and stepped into Spot's room, unsure of what to think about the whole situation. 

Colly felt about half the newsies' eyes on him as he climbed into his bunk. He lay in bed for a long time before falling asleep, and, when he finally did, it was anything but a peaceful slumber.

** * **

****

Author's Notes: Whew! That took a LONG time. Well, compared to Chapter One. First off, I'd like to apologize for Boyd's homophobic comment. I'm anything but homophobic (I like some slash, some of my best friends are gay, and I'm an active member in the Gay Straight Alliance). Also, I'm absolutely loving Domino and Blackjack. They're my favorite background characters right now. But Guv'na and Red are also very fun to write! Umm... let's see... thanks to everyone who reviewed! 

****

Simon: Happy now? There's plot! And you better be careful when you review, because you know all the ickle secrets.

****

Sharpsnout: The Brooklyn side is my favorite side, too. ^.^ And where did you hear Newsies on the radio? I'm listening to the wrong stations!

****

Falco: Ahh, I know who was real and whatnot. And I love Spot, too. Mine! I'll make that icon for you, someday when I have time. And yes, Silly Silly Davey.

****

Truth-untold: You are orchidee, are you not? Ahh, thanks ever so much for reviewing.

****

Broadway: I'm updating! Thanks for reviewing and "cute" is a good thing, right?

****

Rae Ann: Nyah. See you at school.

****

GLimmer: Wow, thanks. That was the most in-depth review I've gotten so far. Don't worry about wasting space on my review pages... every letter counts for more inspiration for me! In fact, I've already started Chapter Three! I have a whole paragraph! 

****

To My Betas:

Thanks. I mean it. That's from the bottom of my heart. Nobody had to take the time out to help me with my fic, but you did anyway.

And Hiccups, too! You and Sparks were such a great resource (you both have been in the fandom a long time and I'm just entering it).

Erin, you're the one I count on the most. Late night chats are where we've come up with ¾ of the ideas for this fic. 

Sparks, thanks a ton. Krelxi, you too. You're both so important, because Erin knows everything that's going on and an outside opinion is almost mandatory. ^.^ I doubt I would have been as proud of this fic without you guys.

Super long Author's Note! Sorry about that. ^.^() Sooo... 

****

Is Colly the thief? Is he just bald? What's up with the little red-headed green-eyed monster? Why wasn't there more Spot? 

Answers to come in Chapter Three!


	3. Discovered

****

Title: The Brooklyn Chronicles: The Accused

****

Chapter: Chapter Three—Discovered

****

Rating: PG

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns _Newsies_ and all the characters from _Newsies_ (well, excepting the ones that were real… i.e. Spot and Racetrack). They're all copyright and what not, blah blah blah, you've seen it a billion times. I don't own them, but I do own Colly, Boyd, Blackjack, Cats-Eye, Steelie, Domino, Guv'na, Red, and Ties. If I happen to have a character that's the same name as one of yours (only after I started this did I start seeing the name "Blackjack" pop up once or twice) and you're really very worried about it, I'll change it. But don't do that unless the characters are exactly alike, I do love mine the way they are. "Nurse Cainell" is copyright Cainell. "Ex-girlfriend Hiccups" is copyright Hiccups. "Flirtatious Girl Boston" is copyright Boston. Thanks for letting me use you, guys! It was fun to put you in! ^.^

** * **

Colly woke up early again the next morning with a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Trying not to wake any of the other newsies, he stepped lightly across the cold, wooden floor to the washroom. Colly brushed his hair quickly and pulled his cap over it, once more checking his appearance in the mirror. After splashing water over his face, he slowly pushed on the door, peeking to see if the caretaker was coming to wake everyone up, trying to avoid the creak it made whenever somebody swung it open.

The moment Colly left the washroom, he saw Spot standing, waiting, stewing in a cloud of his own faux disinterest and tough-guy attitude. Colly slumped, feeling small and, at Spot's thumb jerk towards his door, he shuffled into the sizable bedroom. Staring around at the space Spot had made for himself, Colly felt his eyes go wide. Nobody he knew had this much privacy. He blushed; embarrassed at his childish curiosity.

"Ya know why youh heah." Spot seemed to be standing as tall as he could. Colly imagined that the smaller-than-average boy in front of him was gloating inwardly because he could tower over Colly by a couple inches. "I'se not sayin' ya took da dominos. Youse is just in a... a bad si'chuation, bein' da new kid an' none of us knowin' anythin' 'bout ya characta'. But innocen' 'till proven guilty. I seen dat phrase in da papes an' iffin big guys like da judge believe dat, den I can, too."

"I didn' do it, Spot... sih." Colly stood awkwardly alone in the middle of the room. "I was jus'—" Spot stepped forward and stuck his cane in Colly's face.

"Don't botha' explainin' youhself. It wouldn' make a dif'rence. I'se got-" Spot hesitated, as if he was unsure whether or not he should divulge this information to Colly. "I'se got ways of knowin' t'ings dat go on. Jus' be suah ya know dat." Colly nodded and Spot dismissed him with a slight wave of his hand.

** * **

It could have been that Spot expected the thievery to stop after his little chat with the suspect, but upon arrival at the Lodging House later, two more boys had discovered that something was missing. Each newsboy had cautiously looked through his stuff when getting back; all worried that something might be gone. Somebody Colly didn't know very well was missing an antique watch and Cats-Eye was almost sobbing over the loss of his best marbles.

Boyd sat on the edge of his bed and Colly sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Boyd was silent, thinking, and Colly motioned to get his attention.

"Ya awake, Boyd?" Colly's voice was low, almost a whisper. Boyd nodded. "Boyd, Spot t'inks I done it. I know lots of da boys do. But dey all listen ta Spot an' dey'll all t'ink I done it befoh' long," Colly paused, and looked at Spot sitting across the room. There were a few boys around him, talking and laughing, but Spot had a serious look on his face. "I ain't close wit' Spot like you, Boyd, but he don't look so happy."

"He's troubled," mused Boyd quietly. "When Spot took ova' Brooklyn, he gave hisself a responsibility ain't no one tried to take on befoh'. He wanted ta watch ova' his boys and keep 'em happy. Somebody messes wit' Spot's newsies, dey're taking on a powa'ful system. Dat's why Brooklyn is usually so togedda', 'cause of Spot.

"An' I suppose dis has made 'im realize he really ain't so togedda', and someone pullin' an inside job on 'im is disruptin' his balance. He's gotta find out da culprit an' set t'ings right befoh' he'll feel ev'ryt'ing is okay again." Boyd stopped there, as if he was revealing too much about his old friend and just noticing. Colly nodded slightly; he understood why Boyd had stopped talking. Boyd glanced at Spot one last time, then turned back to Colly and noticed him wince. "Somet'ing wrong, Col?"

"Jus' noives, I t'ink. Me stomach's been hoitin' fer da last day an' it's 'cause ev'ryt'ing I do someone's dere watchin' me. Guilt, dat's da woid fer it." Colly's features became defensive. "Even dho' I didn' do nothin'!" Boyd didn't answer. Instead, he turned away from Colly and changed the subject.

"What's unda' youh hat?" Boyd still wasn't looking directly at Colly, but if he had been, he would have seen his friend looking very startled. Collin became very nervous and his hands reached up absently to check his cap.

"Nothin'," Colly said, his voice a little higher pitched than usual. "Don' ask me 'bout it, Boyd!" Suddenly aware of Boyd's steady, determined stare on him, Colly's voice became meek. "We'se all gots ouh secrets afta' all." Boyd just stood up and walked away. He and Spot went into Spot's bedroom leaving Colly alone by his bunk.

"Jealous?" A nasty, sneering voice broke Colly's silence and he looked up to see Red. "Boyd gets ta go inta Spot's room an' ya' want Boyd fer youhself, is dat it?" Colly tried to ignore Red, but his annoying jeers continued. "I knows youse is da one takin' da stuff, Colly. An' I'm gonna' prove it soon, jus' watch me. Den you'll get kicked outta' da Lodgin' 'ouse an' none of us gotta protect ouh stuff from ya no moah." Ready to defend himself, Colly opened his mouth, but somebody else stopped Red first.

"C'mon Red, leave 'im alone. Nobody's got no proof 'bout any o' dis. It coulda' been _you_ fer all we know." Guv'na stood behind Red, his bowler hat perched crookedly atop his head in a cocky manner. "Suah we'se all ready ta blame someone. I meself am almost coitain it was Ties's cat." Guv'na let out a forced laugh, then sternly continued, "But I don't go accusin' nobody unless I _knows_ it was dem." Red scowled and stalked off; he was sick of being reprimanded every time he even looked at Colly. Guv'na gave Colly a wordless, apologetic glance, and followed Red to another part of the room.

** * **

It was an unavoidable routine—every morning, Colly woke up early, tiptoed to the washroom, prepared for his day, and then came back to meet up with Boyd and sell papers. This morning would be no different, and Colly sleepily pushed open the door of the washroom. 

Boyd stood there, getting ready, as if that was how he always conducted himself in the early hours of the day. Wide-eyed, Colly nearly backed out of the room. The only thing stopping him was the suspicions Boyd might have about what Colly did in the washroom alone. Colly took a place at the sink next to Boyd, trying to act normally.

"Mornin' Col. I gots a feelin' da sellin'll be good taday. One o' da fact'ries caught fiah last night." Boyd splashed water onto his face, washing off the shaving cream residue. Colly nodded, a slight, nervous smile across his features.

"Ain't nothin' betta' den a good headline," Colly agreed, fiddling with the position of his cap. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Boyd grinned and tugged on a lock of his own light brown hair.

"What coloh is youh haih, anyway, Col?" Laughing, Boyd tried to look under Colly's cap, but Colly waved him away, blushing.

"I'se told ya not ta ask about dat, Boyd!" Colly turned to leave. He wasn't interested in being teased by one of his best friends. Colly's shyness about whatever was under his hat just made Boyd more curious.

"I ain't gonna' laugh at ya if youse bald or anythin', Colly!" But Boyd was already chuckling. In one swift move, Boyd grabbed Colly's cap off his head. Twirling it on one finger, Boyd ran playfully to the other end of the room.

"Boyd!"

"Come an' get it, Col!" Boyd shoved it down onto his head and turned to look in a mirror. Colly stood, frozen where he was, eyes transfixed on his selling partner.

"Ow! Dere's pokey t'ings in heah!" Inquisitively, Boyd pulled Colly's cap off and stared inside. The inside was lined with various hairpins. "What do ya' need haihpins in youh cap fer...?" 

Several things happened at once. Boyd peered into the mirror and let out an inaudible gasp. Spot pushed open the door and strolled in. Only when he saw Colly did he stop and stare. Colly spun around and hissed at Spot, "Shut the door!" It was obvious why, and Spot did as he was told. Only when the door was locked securely did Boyd and Spot face Colly and prepare to ask questions.

Collin Sweeney was a girl. When Boyd had looked into the mirror, he had seen Colly behind him. His eyes were still full of the shocked nature they had taken on when he had seen wavy, brown hair dangling loose past her shoulders. Colly had stood perfectly still until the moment Spot—innocently answering the call of nature—had opened the door.

Boyd wordlessly handed Colly her cap back. Spot seemed to be trying to decide whether to seethe with anger or be amazed that she'd been able to get away with hiding things for so long. He decided, after a long, awkward silence, to ask questions.

"Foist off, how do wese know ya ain't jus' a boy wit' long haih?" Spot leaned towards Colly, inspecting her. Colly opened her mouth, speechless for a minute on how, exactly, to prove she was a girl. Maybe she was trying to decide if she _wanted_ to prove she was a girl. Finally, more embarrassed than when she had first seen all the newsboys nearly naked, she unbuttoned her shirt a few buttons. Bandages were wrapped around her chest, hiding whatever signs of woman-hood she might have had. 

"Oh." Spot's tone became more respectful, and he and Boyd turned away courteously. Her face burning with shame, Colly quickly re-buttoned her shirt. The boys looked back at her after they were sure she was fully clothed. "Well, den I'm suah youh name ain't Collin."

"It's Colleen. I tried ta keep it similah ta make suah I would rememba' ta respond ta it." Colly dropped her eyes to the floor. "I'se told ya' befoh... me mum and dad didn' make enough money ta keep me. So, dey gave me boys' clothes an' told me ta find woik ta' suppoht meself. But da fact'ry wasn' hirin' an' who wants ta woik in dose conditions anyway? I didn' have no place ta go until I ran inta you an' Boyd." She glanced up with a grateful smile, but lowered her eyes down again, waiting for Spot to kick her out of the Lodging House... or worse.

"Col, I'm so sorry!" Boyd cried out. "If I'da known youse was a goil...! An' Spot tol' me ta... but..." Boyd—normally so confident and sure of himself—was suddenly the retreating victim of one of Spot's double-barreled glares.

"Now dat Boyd's blamed me fer ev'ryt'ing," Spot intensified his glare and carried on, "_I'll_ explain. Boyd is my, ah... liddle boidee. 'Boydee' finds out what I need ta know and I needed ta know what ya kept undah dat. Does dis mean ya ain't--" Spot was cut off as Colly, startled by the daily wakeup call, jumped. Using a mirror, she fixed her hat and checked to make sure there were no hints that might reveal her little secret, doing it all in a matter of seconds. With pleading eyes, she silently asked Boyd and Spot to keep her identity hidden and, using their own speechless gazes, they promised to.

** * **

Spot unlocked the washroom door and Boyd and Colly took places at the sinks. Col sucked in a breath as her stomach began to hurt again. Boyd, trying to act normal, murmured to her, "Hey, Col, ya' okay?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'll be fine. Jus' me stomach again." She looked into the mirror accusingly, as if it was the cause of her problems. A sudden wave of understanding crossed Colly's face. "I'll... I'll meet ya' at da distra'bution centa', Boyd..." She pushed past the steady stream of boys flowing into the washroom, ignoring their shouts and yells.

"Okay, den...." Boyd called out, his voice trailing off as he realized Colly couldn't hear him. Boyd leaned on the sink, staring at his reflection, feeling ashamed and proud of himself all at the same time. In the mirror he saw Red scowling and Ties pumping the water for Spot. That was nothing out of the ordinary. Blackjack was comforting Domino for about the third time since they woke up, and Steelie was doing the same for Cats-Eye. Guv'na stood alone at one end of a row of sinks, shaving. Boyd knew that with Domino and Blackjack being reserved and quiet all the time, Guv'na didn't have anybody to hang around with. Boyd grabbed his cap and, humming to calm himself, left the Lodging House to go to the distribution center.

** * **

The Brooklyn newsies didn't like to spend their whole day selling papers. They preferred to do better things with their time. Sometimes they went to the racetracks and sometimes they played games on the street. But what they really loved to do was swim. No matter how cold it was, the Brooklyn newsboys would strip to their clean, white underclothes and dive in.

Of course, Colly couldn't strip down to her clean, white underclothes. So, when all the newsies decided to run to the docks and jump in, what was she supposed to do? Boyd walked her there and scratched his head, looking at the water, then at Colly, then back at the water.

"I'll stay heah wit' ya, if ya want..." Boyd said, trying not to look eagerly out at the rest of the boys splashing around. "Did youh stomach stop hoitin'...?"

"Nah, but I knows why now. It's a cut or somet'ing down..." Colly blushed and left it at that. Boyd restlessly twiddled his thumbs and neither he nor Colly said anything for a while.

"Ah, go ahead an' swim, Boyd," said a voice behind them, relieving Boyd of his respectful duty. Spot stood to the rear of them; cane tucked jauntily in his suspender loop and slingshot hanging out of his pocket. Boyd yelled a thank-you and tore down the dock, shedding clothes until he could spring off the wood into the waters below it.

Colly sat on a crate and Spot hoisted himself up to perch on a low post. There were a few awkward, silent moments, and Spot began to shoot marbles at various things.

"Youh good at dat," Colly said truthfully, admiring a particular marble that had been lodged into middle of an "O" on a splintering wooden sign that, in chipped, white paint, said "BOATS AND BAITS."

"Da boys an' I have a lotta' contests. I'm da best in Brooklyn... da whole woild!" Spot puffed up, his expression haughty and his manner closest resembling a peacock. Colly started laughing and Spot, with a feigned look of hurt on his face, made her laugh harder. Unfortunately, laughing caused Colly to clutch her stomach in pain. "Col?"

"Stomach ache." Colly blushed without meaning to. Spot's mouth rounded into an "o" shape and he nodded.

"Me last goilfriend, Hiccups, had dat once. Man, was she eva' complainin' 'bout dose stomach aches!" Spot laughed, but stopped when he saw Colly's puzzled look. "Oh. Oh! It must be youh foist... ah..." Now Spot was the one blushing. He could barely get the words out, but when Colly tilted her head, utterly confused, he blurted, "Youh 'mont'ly.' Ya know? Goils... bleed... fer a few days an' dat means dey can have babies. Dey bleed," his voice lowered as he continued, "Down dere." Now Colly was the one with her mouth in an "o" shape.

"What do I do?" Colly moaned and put her head in her hands, ashamed that her body could do such a thing. "Maybe I can talk ta youh friend Hiccups 'bout it?" Spot looked ticked off at the memory of her.

"Nah, she nevah wants ta see me again. Had ta stop seein' her on account o' dis heavenly new goil ovah at da vaudeville theatah." Spot smirked. "But back ta youh... damn, dis is awkwa'd. Damn! Didn' mean ta cuss in fronna' ya! Da- nevah mind. Maybe ya should see da doctah an' noise down by da tenements."

"Da poah peoples' doctah?! I ain't gonna' go dere!" Colly exclaimed, thoroughly unhappy and uncomfortable with this whole situation. "It's cleanah ta take caeh o' youhself!" Spot shook his head.

"Ya ain't gonna have ta get shots, ya know. Jus'... dey'll explain everyt'ing. I don' know what ta tell ya', 'cept dat youse is growin' up." Spot shrugged. Colly winced as the pain became worse.

"Let's go, den, Spot." Colly jumped up, ready to be rid of the problem as soon as she could. Spot stayed where he was.

"An' make da boys wondah wheah we'se is goin'? Nuh uh!" Spot narrowed his eyes. "Got enough rumahs goin' around already ta last a mont'. We'll go tomorrer, promise." 

** * **

At first, the nurse needed some convincing before she would explain anything to Colly. It was her belief that young boys didn't need to know about women until they were married. Of course, finding out Colly was a girl changed everything, but she still shooed Spot out of the room. 

"You're a very brave girl. Most boys aren't so nice as Mr. Conlon," Nurse Cainell said in her cheerful melodic tones, after she'd made sure Colly knew what was going on. She was young and pretty with light brown hair pulled back into a bun. Colly, slightly amused, wondered just how many of the Brooklyn women Spot had been with.

"T'anks, ma'am. 'Preciate it an' all." Colly took out a nickel and offered it to the nurse. "Heah."

"No, you keep it. You need it more than I do. And if you ever need someone to talk to besides those rowdy boys, I'm usually here." Nurse Cainell smiled. "I won't tell anybody in case it gets around to them." Colly murmured her thanks and went outside to meet up with Spot. He was leaning smugly against a brick wall, talking to an attractive factory girl on her break. Spot looked up to see Colly and began his farewell to the flirtatious laborer.

"See ya tanight, den, Boston?" He pecked her on the check and she giggled.

"Aw, I gotta get back ta woik, anyway, Spotty. Meet ya' at da docks?" The girl stole a glance at Colly, her eyes twinkling. "An' bring youh friend, 'e's cute!" She let out a bubbly laugh and Spot shook his head nervously. 

"Jus' me, sweetcake," Spot said. Another laugh and "Boston" blew a kiss and bounced off. Spot jammed his cap back onto his head and twirled his cane.

"Youh always so..." Colly faltered, looking for the right word. "Well, youse got goils in ev'ry part o' town!"

Spot smirked. "In some parts, I'se got two."

Colly rolled her eyes. 

** * **

Nothing was missing from anyone else when they arrived back at the Lodging House. Colly tried to ignore the comments of the boys and go to sleep. Still, she caught one last remark before her slumber took over;

"Of cou'se, nothin's gone. _He_ wasn' heah, was he?"

The words rang in her ears even after she woke up. She was certain who had said it. She had honestly thought Guv'na was on her side.

** * **

****

Author's Note: *celebrates* Aren't we glad that's over with? Chapter Three took me a whole lot longer than Chapter Two. Of course, that's partly because I forgot to work on it a lot and I've also been working on _Twisted_ *curses FF.net* and _A Day at the Tracks_. But you, in turn, receive 455+ more words than last time!

This is where I really need some feedback. This chapter makes or breaks the story, don't you think? And I have to know if it made it. Some people had already guessed, I know. That's not really a big deal. There were enough hints in there for those that hadn't already guessed, just look back.

Yeah! So! There are obviously girls in this chapter (four of them, lol. I can't believe I gave Spot three girlfriends within a page). Tons more Spot, hee! Still don't know much about the thief, yet (well, I know, but I'm not going to tell you!).

Thanks, reviewers. I might have to put your little comment at the top of the story, but then I have no guarantee you'll read to the bottom to find it!

****

Broadway: *cheers for cute!* As for Red setting up Colly, there wasn't much thievery-plot in this chapter, but I assure you that in the next chapter there will be some.

****

GLimmer: Paragraph = chapter now! Yay! And I don't think I've ever been called a "dinkis" before. ^.^ Domino is one of my favorites, too, I feel so bad about making his stuff go bye-bye. By the way, there are chicks in this chapter. ^.^

Heh, less reviews than last time. Make Rosie feel better and review! Author's note was a bit long, wasn't it?

****

Erin and Sparks, beloved betas: Thanks so much, guys! I love you to no end! Love love love love love! I'll just smother you in love!

****

Will Colly stay with all those gosh-durn rowdy boys? Did Spot and Boston's date go well? Who is taking the boys' stuff?!

Hold onto your hats and wait for... Chapter Four!


End file.
